


Innocence

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic focuses on Norma's early life, and relationships. I'm trying to capture<br/>the connect & disconnect between her and Dylan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Caleb completely out of  
> the fic, when writing I tried to imagine Caleb didn't exist. In actuality, I do believe that Caleb is Dylan's father, I just wanted to take the story in another direction. Hope you like it! - Kate :)

Norma Calhoun was a great high school student. She always had her homework on time and got  80s and above on her tests and quizzes. That is until she met John Massett in her junior year of high school. She was 17. He was 18, a senior. He hadn't been the student Norma had, he didn't believe in doing his homework and laughed at the thought of picking up a book to study. John had the exact same personality traits as his future son Dylan. He was fearless, stubborn, a bit of a rebel but protective when he needed to be. Norma was the polar opposite, she was vulnerable, quiet, and manipulative when she had to be. When they met, they fell hard for one another. They met in the middle of the school year, in an art class they had together. He fell for her the minute he saw her, she had a sexy curvy, yet small body, a beautiful smile, shinny blonde hair, and her best feature of all, her piercing blue eyes. She, however fell for the rebel in him, but she loved those moments when he would be protective of her. Norma loved to be protected. One night they were lying on her bed. He always snuck in through her bedroom window. If her father knew she had a boyfriend, he would beat her harder than ever. He rarely came into her room though, that was the one place she was always safe and could remain scarce. John's parents didn't care what he did, they basically gave up on him. Norma had been studying for a history exam, she was skimming through her textbook trying to remember every battle and every territory won by the US. John was doodling cute messages and pictures in her notebook. He put the pencil down and started kissing her neck. He moved closer to her. "Come on...John, I really have to get this information down" she whined. "I'm sorry babe, I love you, I wanna be with you so bad" he said desperately. They had been together for 6 months and they still hadn't slept together. He gave up on trying to seduce her and flipped through a magazine she had lying by her bed. She sighed, it was late and she had barley gotten the information into her head. He looked over at her and caught onto her stress. "Baby, your so smart...you'll ace this exam no problem" he said. She smiled at him. "And if not, I'm sure there are thousands of fast food joints around here that need a hot applicant " he joked. She smacked him on the chest with the magazine that dropped from his hands. "You're an ass" she let out a huge belly laugh. He could always make her laugh when she was having a bad day. He leaned over and kissed her, he reached his hand over and placed it on her knee, he slid up to her thigh, he felt a large circular bump and broke the kiss. He lifted up her dress to see it. Sure enough she had a large, purple circle on her thigh. He looked at her seriously. "Norma, where the hell did the come from?" he asked protectively. "John...you know how my dad gets. Okay? This shouldn't come as a big surprise to you" she said with a hint of frustration in her voice. She pulled her dress back down. "I'm worried about you, whenever I see these bumps and bruises on your body, I want to kill that asshole father of yours" he said angrily. "John, calm down. I have a year left in this hellhole and then I'm leaving. For good" she said hopefully. "Well, I leave school in three months. My brother has this place in Arizona and I'm moving out there. I want you to come with me. I love you. I wanna take you away from this abusive shithole" he put his arm around her porcelain shoulder. She looked at him, seriously. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, really. You mean the world to me. We've only been together 6 months I know, but you've shown me more affection than anyone else I've known" he said softly. He dropped his head to hers. She stroked his cheek and kissed him. "Okay" she said. She moved all of her school stuff off of her bed and placed it on her bedside table. She turned to him and smiled. He looked at her. She grabbed his face and started kissing him. He grabbed her waist and lay her on top of him. She looked back to make sure her bedroom door was locked, thankfully it was. He kissed her deeper. She could feel his erection, she knew how bad he wanted her. She ran her hands over his chest. He ran his hand up her leg, and gently clutched her  
thigh. She broke the kiss and  
looked at him. She examined his face. His expressive blue eyes,  
his dirty blonde hair, she thought he was so beautiful. She smiled at him. He flipped her so she was  
on her back. She giggled. They resumed kissing. He started to unbutton the top of her dress. She didn't stop him. He had never  
gotten this far. He took her breasts, covered by a red bra, in his hands. He kissed her neck and down her chest. She stopped him. She took his hands and laced  
their fingers together. "John...I'm a virgin. I've never done this before" she looked at him, her blue eyes beaming. He looked at her. "Do you wanna keep going? I understand if you want me to stop" he said softly. "No...I'm ready. I love you" she said sweetly. He kissed her and resumed. Slowly, he removed  
his shirt and jeans. He stripped so he was just in his boxers. He took her dress completely off. She reached back to unhook her bra. He took it off. He reached under the covers and took off her panties. He reached down and took off his underwear. He took a moment to look at her. She was beautiful, her skin was completely porcelain, freckles and beauty marks coated various parts of  
her body. Her frame was petite and sexy. She looked at his body, his six pack, his muscular arms, and legs. He gave her a little smile. Slowly and carefully, he entered her. She was so tight. She winced and squirmed, it hurt. She whimpered. He was incredibly well endowed, making it painful. He pushed deeper inside of her until he heard a small pop. He thrust slowly in and out of her. It got easier. The pain started to fade, in it's place was pleasure she'd never felt before. She let out a small moan. And another. His name left her lips. He kissed her. "I love you so much, baby" he whispered. He kept going for a little while. What started out as two horny teenagers subsided into mature love making. No sense of tension or fear. After a little while she had her first orgasm, she never imagined that it would feel as good as it did. John let out a low grunt and exploded inside of her. His head dropped down near her. He kissed her hard on the lips. "Did it hurt? Did I go slowly enough?" he asked cautiously. "You were perfect" she said. They both got up off her bed and took to white sheet off of her bed. Naturally, there was a medium sized blood stain on the sheet. She folded it up and placed it on the bottom of her laundry. John put his boxers back on, she put her panties back on, and he threw her his flannel to put on as a night shirt. She always looked beautiful in his eyes. Even now, her hair was messy and the flannel was buttoned wrong, her skinny, white, long legs hanging out from underneath. He watched her as he put on a pair of pajama pants. She looked up at him. "Will you stay here tonight?" she asked childlike. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you" he said smoothly. She turned off the  
lights in her bedroom and they climbed back into her bed and draped the covers over them. They cuddled with each other all night. They whispered under the covers to one another until the sun came up. The two of them didn't get sleep that night. They weren't unrested or tired, they were calm and relaxed. They both snuck out of her bedroom window and went to school the next morning.   
  One month later, Norma realized she missed her period. She got scared, incredibly scared. Her and John had been sleeping together on a daily basis. It was protected, he always used a condom. She didn't know what to do. If she told her dad, he would beat the shit out of her and she'd get kicked out of the house. If she told her mom it would be like talking to a brick wall, she was never there for her daughter, she was like a vegetable. She didn't have any close friends she could tell or confide in. John, she was so scared to tell John. She didn't want to loose him, she was madly in love. She decided that despite her fear, he had to know he was going to be a father. One day they were driving in his pickup truck and they parked. "John" she started, she looked at him. He looked at her with attentive eyes "What?" he asked. "John I..." she sighed "I think I'm pregnant" she said shamefully. He put his hand on her back. "Norma...you think, or you know?" he asked. "I think. I missed my period this month and we've been having sex regularly" she stated. "Alright...let's go to the store, we'll get a test, and we'll find out for sure" he said. She nodded. They went into the small convenience store nestled between a flower shop and a large office building. They tried to stay undercover when they bought the test. They were successful in not getting noticed. They decided it would be safe to take the test at John's house. They got into his bathroom and she sat on the toilet. She shook as she took the test out of the box. John sat on the edge of the tub. And held her hand. When she was done, she placed the test on the bathroom sink and they waited. After 10 minutes, she took the test in her small, shaking hands. They both looked at each other in bewildered astonishment when they saw the pink plus sign.   
She put her head in her hands and stood up, she paced the floor.   
"What are we going to do?" she asked scared. He rose to his feet quickly. "How do I know it's mine? How do I know you aren't fucking some other guy, and it's his?" he asked sharply. She looked at him, shocked. "How could you say that to me?" she sobbed. She ran back outside on the front lawn, breaking down in tears. She couldn't believe he would question that it was his child. John ran out to her and found her on the lawn. He grabbed her in his arms. She protested at first but then fell into them. She cried into his chest. "Why would you say that to me? I was a virgin before you, I would never fuck anyone else!" she said angrily. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I know you've only had me...I'm just scared. Norma, I'm so scared"  he said truthfully. "I know...I am too" she said softly. "Come on, we'll go wash your face" he said. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back in the house. He led her in the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the sink. He grabbed a facecloth and rinsed it in hot water, and patted it all over her face. He wiped the running eyeliner from under her eyes, and the mascara that ran down her cheeks. He put the facecloth in the laundry basket and she hopped off the sink counter. "We have to do this right" he said. "What do you mean?" she asked confused. "I mean, we need to get married" he said. She looked up at him, her blue eyes huge. "You wanna marry me?" she asked softly. "Your pregnant, it's mine, and it's only right that I marry you. Besides" he moved closer to her and draped his arms around her waist "I would have asked you to marry me, baby or no baby. I love you" he said passionately. She smiled at him and he kissed her. Surely enough, John kept his promise, three weeks later, they made it official. They eloped and got their marriage license. After they got it, John and Norma went to her house. They made sure no one was home and went to her room. She packed all of her clothing and a few sentimental items. They left her house without  
being seen and she threw her stuff into the backseat of his truck. "I'm so happy to be out of there" she said happily. John looked over at her and saw she was crying a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "It's the damn hormones, I swear" she giggled a bit. He smiled at her. They stopped at a motel. They took all the money they saved up with them. Norma had a part time job at a fast food restaurant and John worked at a lumber yard. They had about $9,000 between them. They lay down on the cheap motel mattress. They held hands. He got on top of her and they kissed for a while. He put his hand on her wet panties, and rubbed her. She let out a small moan. He stopped and kissed her down her chest. He gave her oral sex. She moaned, she had an orgasm quickly. He came back up to her face, his lips wet. He smiled at her. She flipped him  
over and unbuttoned his jeans. He had a rock solid erection. She took him in her mouth and started sucking. He moaned and  exploded inside if her mouth. They both stripped, so they were naked. She got on top of him, and rode him hard. She moaned loud. The bed shook. He was trying to hold it. She was so horny. "Ahhhhh! John! Oh god! Your so big! Baby! Uhhhh!" she screamed. She came. He exploded, he couldn't hold back anymore. She got off of him and fell into his arms. They spoke under the covers. He giggled a little bit "You were explosive" he said smiling. She laughed "I picked up a few tricks from the best" she winked at him. "Is it safe to have sex when your pregnant?" he asked cautiously. "I read that it was healthy, it makes the baby feel safe and loved, oddly enough" she smiled. "Good. I love you" he said happily. "I love you too, John" she said, she kissed him and they fell asleep.   
  Four months later, John and Norma were still happily married. They had moved into his brothers house, it was a small space but  
it was certainly good enough to get them started. Arizona was hot, some days it was nice and  
others it was unbearable. Norma had gone to her doctors appointments regularly and John accompanied her. He loved seeing the ultrasounds. At her current doctors appointment,  they found out they were having a boy. They were both extremely excited. On the ride home that day they talked names. "What are you thinking, do you want something gender neutral?" she asked. "Nah. That would make it  
easier for our kid to get teased. What about Daniel?" he asked. "I don't know...Daniel is so overused. What about Dylan?" she smiled, it was the first thing that came to mind. She liked it. "Dylan..." he said, thinking it over "I like it. Dylan Massett. It has a nice ring to it. Okay, let's go with it" he said with a small smile. "Dylan Massett. It's perfect" she said with a growing smile.    
  It was a freezing cold October night when Norma went into labor. Her water broke when she got up from bed in the middle of the night. John got her to the hospital immediately. She was in a hospital bed and hooked up fairly quick. The hospital was dead when they arrived. By 5 am she was 10 centimeters dilated. She smartly opted for an epidural to help ease the pain. The epidural didn't do much however, Dylan's birth was agonizing, bloody and painful. She felt like she was being split in two. There  
was a lot of pushing and screaming. She was grateful that John was there with her, he coached her through it and held her hand then entire time. Finally at 8:15am, she let out one tired push, and the doctor held Dylan up. John cut his sons umbilical chord and held him. They both held him for a few minuets before he had to be cleaned up and given his shots. John cried the first time he held his son, he was normally tough but this softened him. Norma saw herself in her son, he had her blue eyes and her pouty lips. She was exited to be a new mother, she felt an unbreakable connection with her son the minute she held him.   
They drove home 3 days later, with Dylan in the backseat. He was quiet on the ride home, Norma reached back to hold his tiny hand while he slept. John looked at her and smiled "I'm happy. When you told me you were pregnant 9 months ago, I would've never imagined feeling this way." "I know what you mean. I was scared shitless, but now that we're here, I feel at peace, in a way. And I'm happy I'm not pregnant anymore. Morning sickness, weight gain, and all that stuff is finally over" she said. Dylan woke up and cooed. Norma looked at him and smiled, "And I'm excited to get this little muchkin home" she said in a mock baby voice. Baby Dylan giggled, she loved his baby laugh. He was adorable. John looked at her "You're gonna be the best mother" he said sweetly. She smiled at him "Your gonna  
be the best daddy" she said softly. They got home 15 minutes later and admired Dylan for the rest of the day. John learned how to change diapers and give  
him his bottle. Norma finally got the hang of breast feeding and  
she learned how to calm him down when he got fussy. She loved her son, she loved taking care of  
him, she loved how there was someone that showed her unconditional love no matter what.   
The years went by quickly. As a baby, Dylan slept through the night and developed skills quickly, his first word is "Mama" making Norma overjoyed with tears, he learns how to crawl within his first 5 months, he is affectionate with both his mother and father. 

When he is one years old he starts waking up at night, accompanied by the yelling of "Mummy" or "Momma", Norma always went to her son immediacy, normally singing him lullabies or giving him a bottle until he went back down. He gets into the habit of throwing various bowls of cheerios on the floor and  whining for his daddy. John took a lot of extra shifts at work to provide for his family. He and Norma's relationship was still sweet and passionate. Norma would spend a lot of nights alone with Dylan, however. She complained about this to John and he began working from home. Dylan was a lot less fussy when his father was home to help appease him.

At two years old, Dylan starts coloring on the walls and throwing temper tantrums. Norma starts to feel sick of her sons attitude but still tries to form a bond with him. She succeeds by reading him stories and playing with him. Dylan starts to cling to him mom a bit. John is always there to help when his son gets out of control. He and Norma's relationship is sill pretty good, they have their loud, heated arguments, but it's usually resolved with a few I'm sorry's and passionate love making. Dylan doesn't like it when his parents argue, he doesn't understand what their saying to one another, but his little eyes take in, red faces, loud voices, and lots of finger pointing, he knows it's over when his parents kiss and hug one another. 

At three years old, Dylan clings to Norma's leg and calls her mommy. This makes her incredibly happy, she loves her son more than anything else in the world, meaning that John would get pushed aside on various occasions. Dylan is always affectionate to his mother, bringing her home finger paintings from school, giving her numerous hugs, and always cooing "I love you". Norma and John's relationship cools off a bit and they start to loose interest in one another. 

At four years old, Dylan still loves his mom more than anything and Norma gives that love back to him. Ever since the day he could speak, Dylan referred to Norma as Mama, and Norma referred to Dylan as her little munchkin from the ride  
home from the hospital to when she found out she was pregnant with Norman. John tells her that she has to get a job because they can't afford rent anymore.  
Norma can't find any work in the tiny Arizona town that they live in, the only place that offers her a job is a dirty, disgusting strip club hidden somewhere between an adult video store and a small connivence store. She accepts so she can please John. Though he's not at all happy about the job she gets, he's just happy she can bring money in. This job means leaving Dylan alone with John various hours of the night. She hated it. The strip club was a dive, she gave men lap dances for $8 a night. All the men are sleazy and keep pinching her ass. They all make various sexual prepositions to her, she denies. That is until Sam Bates walks in one day. He is only 2 years older than she. From the moment he sees her he tells her she's beautiful. This makes her blush and fall under his spell. They start sleeping together 4 months later. John finds out about the affair not long after. He walks out on her. She never sees him again. Dylan comforts his mom, even as a toddler. She packs up their stuff and goes to Sam. 

At five years old, Dylan never sees John again making him sad. There's only Sam, and he doesn't like him very much. Norma gets pregnant 3 months into her and Sam's moving in together. Dylan watches as his mothers stomach grows and her love for him fades. Norman is born when Dylan is 5 1/2 and he and Norma's relationship is never that same again. Where there was once love and affection is now hatred and resentment. He watches as Norma always tends to Norman, giving him her constant attention and care. Dylan is left to his own devices. 

At eight years old, Dylan watches as Sam screams at and beats Norma violently. Norman comforts her even at 3 years old. He gives her his full affection.  She always shows it back. She also always finds a way to forgive Sam. Dylan doesn't excel in school, always getting into fights with students and teachers and never doing any work. Norma gets pissed with Dylan easily. He shows mutual hatred right back. 

At eleven years old, Dylan watches his mother get called a bitch and a slut, he watches her get beaten and raped by a drunken Sam. He watches as she crawls back to him. Norman is never there to watch such brutal things happen to his beloved  
mother because Dylan shields him away from it, usually taking him into another room or even hugging his slender body close and covering his head and ears. Norma always clutches onto Norman after the nightmare ends. Also when he's eleven, he starts drinking when he meets the wrong group of boys at his school. He comes home drunk one night and Norma lays into him, the first real time she's shown her son any form of attention since he was four years old. He tells her he hates her a little before he turns twelve years old. This drives her to tears, tears that fade away when Norman gives her hug to comfort her.

At eighteen, Dylan runs away from home and he never comes back. He had endured a lot of hatred from Norma and Sam. Norman is quiet and he has fallen under his mothers spell, making it hard to talk to him. Norma calls him five days after he runs away asking him where he is, he tells her, with absolutely no remorse or regret to "Drop dead, bitch". The relationship is finally severed after 18 years. He doesn't see or hear from her again until he shows up on her door step in White Pine Bay, Oregon.   
   
  


End file.
